


Golden Beauty

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Dancing, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's wearing a sparkly gold dress and he can't keep his eyes off of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Challenge Day 9  
> Prompt: Gold

She's wearing a sparkly gold dress and he can't keep his eyes off of her as she rocks out on the dance floor. He knows that she's there with Drew, but he can't help himself. The gold highlights in her hair shimmer in the light, and he wonders if she has added some kind of glitter to them, or if they do that naturally.

He decides to cut in for a dance.

^o^

She's enjoying herself on the dance floor, moving to the beat with little thought to who else is dancing, until a man slips up behind her. He moves in tandem with her, and she quickly shrugs off a hint of unease as the tempo increases.

They dance together, and he's not bad, but not really her type. When the song ends, she starts to slip away, but he wraps one large hand around her wrist. She tugs gently, thinking he just wants to talk, assuming that he will let go if she resists, but he doesn't. He drags her into his arms and she struggles briefly, but he masks it by wrapping both arms tightly around her.

She considers fighting, but she doesn't want to make a huge scene in the middle of the floor. She hopes that once this dance is done he'll release her.

^o^

She's even more perfect up close, his golden beauty, and he decides that he must have her. He recognizes her face, knows her from one of those artist street shows. Drew will remind him which one. He will encourage her art, and then she will be his, he thinks. He always gets what he wants.


End file.
